Even Forgiveness has a Price
by Gabriel Sharpe
Summary: It started out as something innocent. Future chapters will be posted by public demand. I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Ed, Edd, and Eddy is the property of Cartoon Network, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. (Quick note: Final chapter will be posted 2/19/14)
1. Chapter 1

Even Forgiveness has a Price

It started out as something innocent. It started out as Marie Kanker tackled Edd(ward), Double-D, into the ground. It started out as a pubescent girl wanting to mess with her 'boyfriend.'

She never intended it to involve an ambulance.

But there she was, standing behind everyone as Edd's best friends, Ed and Eddy, begged to know if he was going to be okay. The Paramedics could only say that for sure his arm was broken, but until they get to the hospital they won't what else is wrong. They had to sedate Edd, because he wouldn't stop screaming. Marie felt awful, heart broken to be more exact. She never intended to hurt him severely. She didn't cry, at least not visibly. Not yet.

"I hope you're satisfied!" Eddy shouted through the crowd, spotting Marie just standing there. "Hey! Leave Marie alone!" Lee Kanker shouted, but Eddy's wrath turned to her. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Send all of us to the hospital like the ungrateful, uncaring, pittiful excuse of a human being as all three of you are?" Lee's eyes widened behind her hair as Eddy's words sank in. "Well congradulations! You have all of our attention. Did you hear him scream? Did you hear Double D's cries of agony. His pleading to make the pain stop?!" Eddy did what he never thought he would do. He shoved all three girls back away from him as he charged them.

He wasn't alone. Ed came up behind him with the look of vengence all over his face. "You caused this!" Ed pointed right at Marie. The Kankers, though they were tough, were still children. They were still human. They were still able to be scared. "If you take Double D's soul, I swear to all that is holy I will cast all of you to the next dimension." Ed then walked away to make his way to the hospital. "For years, you've said how much you loved him. You said how much he's your boyfriend. If this is how you treat those you love, then you'll die a lonely, bitter, pittiful woman. You hear me Marie?! Edd will not be by your side when you die, Marie. **You will die alone**!"

Eddy's words were filled with all the hate he could give to another person. Scams aside, his personality aside, Eddy cared for his friends like his brothers. Not even his older brother classified in that group, especially after what happened with his older brother. When he finally said what he wanted to say, he turned around and caught up with Ed, making their way to the hospital. May and Lee were silent. They couldn't come back with anything. It was like being scoulded by their father all over again. However, this was different. This was completely different.

"It, it was an accident." May started, trying to rationalize what happened. "Right?"

Lee nodded, "That's right. It was just an accident. Nothing more, nothing less. Right Marie?"

Marie was silent. When they looked down on the ground. They saw Marie crying with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated those words, no matter what her sisters did to try and get her to stop. Lee, the eldest sister, got down onto her knee to ask Marie, the middle child, a serious question. "This wasn't an accident. Was it?" Marie tried to breath, but she shook her head. May then got down to her knee and asked her, "Did you want to break his arm?" Again she shook her head. "Then what happened?" Lee asked.

Marie took a deep breath and said, "He saved my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to let ya'll know that the reason why chapter 1 was 680ish words is because I wanted it to be more of a prologue than an actual chapter. This is going to be the first full chapter of the story. **

**Also, I am taking some artistic liberty as this takes place post-BPS and last names were never mentioned.**

_At the Hospital_

Ed and Eddy waited in the waiting room of ER, along with Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny with Plank in tow, and Rolf for hours and hours on end. At one point, Police showed up and they talked to the attending nurse, who then directed them inside the ICU. After what seemed like a few minutes, they reappeared and left.

Time ticked by agonizingly slow, as it usually does when one is waiting in a hospital for news. It didn't help matters that no one told anyone, anything. Edd's parents were out of town, like always, and they wouldn't be able to make it back to visit him for at least a few days. However, the hospital did make an exception in this case.

"Is there an Ed Hill and Eddy Sampson here?"

Ed and Eddy walked slowly and carefully towards the attending physician. Doctor Alan Pierce has stitched up the gang on more than one ocassion. Usually, Doctor Alan didn't have any emotions show on his face. The fact that he didn't look happy only scared the boys in fearing the worst has happened.

"What's the news, Doctor Alan?"

Eddy asked, Ed being speechless.

"The good news is he's in ICU and he is alive and stable."

Doctor Alan sounded professional, though it seemed that the fact that their best friend is alive is the only good news they would receive.

"That's good, right?"

Ed asked with a shiver in his voice.

After years of him being precieved as dimwitted and slow and often his speech being as confusing as Quantum Chemistry, Ed finally got the therapy he needed for so long. Through various counseling sessions and a drug to stabilize his mental activity, he's now a productive member of society.

"Yes, that is good. Except that he has multiple broken bones, lascerations, head trama, internal bleeding, the list goes on."

Eddy shook his head as Doctor Alan detailed the damage caused by Marie Kanker. His hands tightened up and he had murder written across his face. Ed however held onto Eddy's shoulder, trying to convince him to calm down.

Eddy however got even more infuriated.

"How can that...that **thing** do this kind of damage and expect to get away with it?"

Doctor Alan also tried to calm Eddy down. "Mr. Sampson..."

Before he could get two words in, Eddy continued his venting.

"I'm gonna see to it that those hags gets whats coming to them. They won't be smiling and laughing when we slap the biggest law suit against that entire wretched family!"

Ed however held Eddy down. Even though Ed's lack of mental awareness was gone, his brute strength did not diminish at all.

"Calm down Eddy! We need to make sure that Double D is okay."

Eddy looked at Ed with frustration and confusion. Since when did Ed become the voice of reason all of a sudden? Ed however had the face of determination and fear. Yes, the Kankers would be held accountable, but now was not the time. Double D wouldn't jump into anything without thinking first.

"When...when can we see him?"

Eddy asked after calming down after properly venting.

"Right now he is in complete isolation. Until the MRI and CAT scans come back I won't know for sure his prognosis."

Doctor Alan spoke, and his word was final.

"In the meantime, Marie will be arrested. Right?"

Eddy had a determination on his face, though it was met with some confusion from Doctor Alan. Doctor Alan sighed and he shook his head. What he was going to say next shocked the Ed boys.

"I really shouldn't be saying this, but Mr. Vincent's injuries weren't as a result from battery. Only a vehicle could cause that kind of trama."

Doctor Alan than walked back inside after he was paged, leaving a shocked Ed and a confused Eddy in the waiting room.

_At the Kanker Trailer_

Marie was inconsolable. When she finally shed all of her tears, she emotionally shut down. She did not eat, she did not speak, she did not come out of her room. The music which often brought her serenity were deaf to her ears. All she could hear was Edd Vincent, her love, screaming.

It wasn't the scream of surprise, the scream of dread, nor the scream of pleading as she'd often hear in the past. No, this was a different kind of scream. A kind of scream that's reserved for those who truly felt pain. A kind of scream that echoed misery, agony, total loss of control over his primal brain.

Then the words from Eddy's mouth came to mind, telling her that she would die alone. Seeing the look's on Eddy's face genuinly scared all of them. Even Ed, the gentle giant, had harsh words for Marie as they watched Edd being taking away. Eddy's words, 'you will die alone', echoed in her mind along with Edd's screaming.

May and Lee did not know what to do. Ever since they left the scene, Marie couldn't stop saying "I'm sorry." They did not know what she was aplogizing for, and Marie wouldn't say anything. They watched their sister crumble before them. No matter how much they tried to console Marie, she wouldn't say a word.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Lee and May didn't want to answer it. They thought it was Ed and Eddy wanting to get revenge for their friend. They feared the worst.

"Peach Creek Police Department."

Lee, being the oldest, walked to the door and opened it. Lee saw two men, both wearing suits, both showing her their badges.

"My name is Detective Harry Wells. This is my partner, Detective Stone. Is Marie Kanker in the house?"

Lee didn't say a word at first as she was trying to come down from the shock. May knew who they were and she stayed quiet, letting Lee handle the situation.

"Yes, she is."

Detective Harry nodded as he put his badge away and he spoke just like any cop would, with authority.

"We would like to have a quick word with Marie. She's not under arrest, but we do need to talk to her. Alone."

Lee didn't normally respect authority, especially cops. Though if it involved Marie, and especially since Edd was in the hospital, she didn't want to be arrested as well. Taking a deep breath, Lee got Marie. When the Detectives looked at Marie and Marie looked back, Marie wanted to run and her eyes got wide.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Detective Stone shook his head. He spoke more gently than his partner.

"We're not homocide detectives."

That alone made Marie feel at ease, though only a little.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions about what happened."

Detective Harry spoke up, and Marie stepped outside and nodded to Lee, saying it was okay for her to talk to them alone.

"Now Ms. Kanker, you are not under arrest and you are not obligated to answer any of our questions. However, your cooperation would be much appreciated."

Detective Harry spoke out first, and once he got the nod from Marie, he opened up his notebook and started the line of questioning.

"Where were you at 11:45 AM, today?"

"I was at the Cul-De-Sak."

"Who were you with?"

"I was with Edd, Double D."

"Did you see the accident?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to tell us what happened?"

Marie took a deep breath and she shuttered, she didn't want to relive the memory, but she couldn't lie.

"I'd be arrested if I told you the truth."

The Detectives looked at her and they narrowed their eyes.

"Why?"

Detective Harry asked, not expecting the answer to come out of her lips. She looked down and sighed, accepting the flash back that was taking place in her head.

"It was my fault it happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The feedback has really humbled me and I wish to thank everyone who viewed it and didn't leave a comment. I know that I have been really distant with what happened to Double D, but the wait is over. However, in fashion, I have to keep something hidden.**

* * *

_At the Hospital..._

Double D was awake. Weary and in pain, he hit the button for the nurse. He did this once per hour he was awake. It got to the point where the Nurse would come without him alerting her. The Nurses didn't mind the constant calls into his room since he only wanted one thing: answers. It was a quick favor, one that he really didn't want to burden the nurses with. Nurse Jane, a new nurse, was assigned to him for the shift and she was nervous because Double D was her first patient.

Double D wasn't much of a talker, in fact he kept quiet most of the time. He didn't want Ed or Eddy to see him. His parents visited him once, but that was short lived; only a sticky note with 'We love you son.' was all that remained of their stay. There was one person however he did want to see, the one person who he hoped that he could get some kind of closure from.

At precisely eight in the morning, she walked into Double D's room and she was ready for his questions. It was always the same.

"Blood pressure?"

"120/90"

"Pulse?"

"72"

"Temperature?"

"98.9"

"Celsius please?"

"37.167"

While she was answering his questions, he kept a log of his vitals for his records with his free hand. Even though his body felt like hell, he wanted to make sure that his body was improving. When those questions were answered, Jane knew that those were the last of his questions.

This night was different however. Double D had one final question.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Jane looked at him and she smiled nervously. "Sure, what is it?"

Double D pulled out a letter that he had been working on and he handed it to her. "Could you read this back to me real quick? I want to make sure that it sounds right."

Jane grabbed it and she started reading it back to him, and he closed his eyes while she spoke.

"Dear Marie,

It is with great relief that I have been informed that you were unharmed in the events that have put me in this situation.

It is also with great relief that I have also been informed that my friends do not know the true extents of my injuries. If they found out how my life is going to change from this day forward, they would never forgive you, and in some respects, neither would I.

While I have been lying here, I have been trying to think of what I would say to you when I would inevitably see you again. I can however tell you that I am going to live, though wither I can walk again will be a different story. You see, my spinal chord is intact, but the way my legs broke resulted in a severance of my nerves in my legs.

I may be bound to a wheelchair for life; however, I must tell you something in case something happens to me.

The whole event seems like a blur to me, yet I remember everything. I remember telling you after you tackled me that you were the reason why the thoughts of removing myself from existence were in my head in the first place. I remember telling you how much I really wished that you would change like your sisters, and that I was just the unlucky one.

It wasn't until I saw the look on your face when you got off of me did I realize just how much my words hurt you. I remember yelling at you when we were younger, and I saw the look on your face as you cried. Even if you were faking it, it tore my soul out of me.

When I got up and I saw the car coming around the corner and you walking towards the street, I tried to stop you. I don't know what you were thinking, but I had my suspicions that you would be the one who would be hit. I swallowed my fear and I ran to you and I grabbed you.

I saw the look on your face, I saw you yell at me to go away, I felt your strength pull me and then push me away towards the street. It wasn't your fault I got hit. If that car wasn't there, I would have left you alone. I guess you can say that I did it for you.

There was something however that I didn't catch. While I was screaming you were trying to tell me something weren't you? I'd like to know what you said.

I was told once that actions speak louder than words. I guess the action of making sure that you wouldn't be harmed speaks more than could be written down on this piece of paper. I really do care about you.

Take care Marie, and don't blame yourself.

Sincerely yours,

Double D."

Jane finished reading it and she looked at Double D. She didn't know what to say, so Double D asked for her.

"What do you think?"

Jane took a deep breath, but not until he heard the familiar sounds of a woman crying. It didn't come from Jane, but from someone behind Jane. When everyone made eye contact with the source of the sound, Double D got as wide eyed as his stitches would allow. The woman was wearing a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants. Her eyes were focused on Edd.

It was Marie.

Her blue hair was perfect, yet her eyes were filled with tears. She nervously approached him and Jane set the letter in her hands and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Edd and Marie were now alone together. Marie couldn't stomach the sight of him being connected to so much machinery.

They stared at each other, even as Marie slowly approached him. The teenagers were flooded with emotions and were unsure of what to say to each other. Through Jane, Marie heard what Edd wanted to tell her.

"What did you say?"

Edd broke the silence as Marie held his hand. Her face showed him confusion, hurt, sadness, everything. Tilting her head, she had no idea what he wanted her to tell him.

"What did you say after I got hit?"

Edd's voice was weak, so weak that he had to fight for every word. Marie's eyes closed and she shook her head.

"It hurts too much to remember."

Edd then did what Marie did not expect. He wrapped his fingers around hers, signifying a close bond that had now formed between Double D and Marie.

"Marie"

Marie took a deep breath, shuttering at the thought and feeling her blood racing, her heart pumping, her tears finding new tears to flow.

"You really want to know what happened after you got hit?"

He nodded, and there was a pleading in his eyes. He remembered yelling at her, he remembered the look of pain in her eyes, the pain that he is seeing now. She sat down on a nearby chair and still held his hand. Marie took a deep breath and she started to explain.

"When I threw you in front of that car, I saw the look on your face right before it hit you. It wasn't surprise, or fear, or anything that I would normally see. It was relief and tension. It looked as though you were relieved that I did throw you and you were ready for the hit. It was like you knew the whole time. You knew exactly when that car was gonna hit."

Marie's tears flowed again as she started to cry profusely. She couldn't bare to stand the memory that she did so much, yet he did so much more. She felt her hand being squeezed and she looked up at him.

"I am so sorry Double D."

Double D nodded and he took a deep breath. The memory coming back to him slowly as he felt his hand being lifted and Marie's lips gently kissing his hand.

"I am in your debt Double D. Anything you want or anything you need..."

Double stopped her with his voice.

"You owe me nothing."

Marie shook her head in a double take wondering what he was talking about.

"You don't owe me anything. It was my fault..."

"Don't you **DARE** try to put any blame on yourself!"

Marie's anger resurfaced, though it was a different kind of anger. It wasn't an anger for anger's sake, it was an anger for love's sake.

"The cops came to my door and they told me that not only were you not pressing charges, but it turns out the driver was underaged, drinking, and it was stolen. I tackled you to the ground, I was being selfish. I was the one that threw you."

"But if I just let you kiss me and taunt me it would have been a different story."

Marie couldn't say anything as Double D corrected her. It was true. The accident wouldn't have happened if Double D didn't yell at her. Marie however had time to think about this as well.

"But if you didn't sacrifice yourself, who knows who else would be in that bed."

Double D looked at her and that's when he said the words that Marie wanted to know for the entire time Double D was in that room, ever since he grabbed her shoulder.

"It would have been you Marie. And as much as I yelled at you and as much as I said you drive me crazy, I still care about you."

Marie stared at Double D as he told her the truth. Now she knew why. Double D cares for her. If only he just told her so.

"There is still something I can do isn't there?"

Double D shook his head.

"No. The house is going to have to be modified to handle my new condition and most likely my parents are going to hire someone to take care of some of my needs."

"I'll do it."

This time it was Double D who looked at her in disbelief. Marie had a smile on her face, a genuine smile that was also giving an undertone of pleading.

"I'll make sure that you're okay. I'll look after you day and night. I'll make sure your chair works right. I'll make sure that your meals are ready. I'll make sure anything and everything that could possibly be done to help you..."

She sounded more desperate as her voice got faster and faster.

"I'll clean your bathroom, make your bed, take you to school, cook your meals, walk your dog, marry you, have kids with you, anything!"

Marie then took a deep breath as she allowed her emotions to escape. She weeped on his hand and he could feel the tears on his arm. Her breath shuttered and her whole body shook under him. If there was one thing he could not stand at all, was watching anyone hurt. He caught every word she said, including he part about marrying him and having kids with him.

"Please. I beg you. Tell me that you will accept my help. Tell me that you will accept my forgiveness."

Marie then got up and kissed him on the lips. It was deep, but not forced. Double D was at first shocked, but to her surprise, she felt the pressure coming back to him. She felt him kiss her back. When she retreated from the kiss, she spoke.

"Tell me that you will accept my love."

Double D didn't look away, but his heart rate and blood pressure skyrocketed. It didn't set off alarms, but it got super close to it.

"So you're argument is even forgiveness has a price, and you want the price?"

Marie nodded and put her hand on his cheek, careful not to rub as the scrapes were still healing.

"Yes."

Double D looked at her and the room was quiet. Marie couldn't stand the fact that he had to think about it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and he began to nod slowly. Opening his eyes and his mouth, he spoke softly.

"Here's the price..."

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter and that's all that's left of the** story.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: I really hate doing these things as everyone is expecting the final chapter to be posted. However, as I was writing an explaining everything, I realized I was at 2198 words and I still wasn't done. I really don't want to make a really long chapter explaining everything and I don't want to have things left out because in my view they are important. I'm thinking of you, my readers.**

**What I'm thinking is I'm going to go ahead and post Chapter 4 on Wednesday and have an epilogue the day after.**

**I will however leave it up to your opinions: should I split the "final" in two and have an epilogue chapter or create one LONG chapter? And when I mean long I mean probably 3000+ words.**

**I'll leave this A/N up until Tuesday night. If I hear nothing, I'll go ahead and leave the long chapter. **

**Thanks for the support and I look forward to hearing from all of you.**


End file.
